What Happend?
by bloodrose
Summary: PG13 just incase, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda have grown apart. Kate has changed and is now Lizzies friend, but Lizzie is still in love with Gordo. L/g, K/e, M/m
1. Punks, Preps, and Geeks

A/n: Okay, do you remember the episode where Gordo asked Parker out and than she said no because he was short? In the end Gordo was dancing with Parker and Lizzie was feeling really bad. Well that's kind of where I got my idea. The only difference is that its there senor year and there at the prom and Lizzie is now really good friends with Kate, and Gordo and Miranda don't know about it...yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did than Gordo and Lizzie would have kissed already.  
  
What Happened?  
  
Chapter One: Punks, Preps, and Geeks.  
  
"Talking" Flashbake (My notes) ::Thinking::  
  
Kate's POV  
  
It's been three years since I decided to be myself. No one believed that I could do it. No one that is except her. Lizzie McGuire. I remember the first day I was myself. It was the first day of my sophomore year and I was wearing clothes that no one expected me to wear.  
  
I walked into the front door and everyone stopped. I had on baggy black pants and a baggy gray shirt. My blonde hair had been dyed brown with blue strikes.  
  
"Kate, what are you wearing?" Claire, my old best friend, shrieked.  
  
The rest of the day had been like that. Kids where coming up to me asking me what happened, but I didn't tell anyone. At lunch I sat by myself. I could here Gordo and Miranda talking about me at the next table. That's when Lizzie stood up. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.  
  
"I always knew you where still there." She told me.  
  
'I always knew you where still there.' Those words bring a smile to my face even now. Because she was my friend Miranda had stopped hanging around with Lizzie so much and she pulled Gordo with her. It had taken me a couple of weeks but I had finally told Lizzie why I had chosen to go 'punk'.  
  
I'm always asking her if she regretted becoming my friend. "'Why would I. You're a great friend. Miranda had stopped being my friend because of you, but that shows exactly how little of a friend she really was.'" She always answers.  
  
Miranda hadn't exactly stopped being her friend, and nether did Gordo, they just grew apart. Lizzie had started being a 'punk' a few weeks after me; she told me that I gave her the strength to be herself too. Gordo was still smart, actually he is the smartest person in our school. Even though him and Lizzie have a lot of classes together, their interests are very different. Gordo likes movies and computers while Lizzie likes sports and anything dangerous. Even though Lizzie denies it, I know she's still in love with him.  
  
And Miranda, we'll let's just say she took my place. She had given up on her singing to become popular. Lizzie says Miranda is still in there, just like I was. And I know she is too, but it's up to her if she wants to come out.  
  
Lizzie is my best friends and my sister. I'll never leave her again. I just wish I knew a way to get her to realize that she's in love with Gordo before its too late. But to do that I'll have to make Gordo realize it too. Tomorrow Lizzie and I are leaving for college. Where going to NYU and there might be no more chances for her to find love. Let's just hope that she finds it at college.  
  
A/n: What you think? Please tell me, good or bad. Do you want me to continue? TELL ME! 


	2. GoodBye's, Hello's, and Welcome Backs

A/n: Sorry its been awhile. My grandpa got put in the hospital and all. Well here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Yea. I own Lizzie McGuire, in an alternate universe. If you sue, you get nothing. BI.  
  
What Happened?  
  
Chapter Two: Good-Bye's, Hello's, and Welcome backs.  
  
"Talking" Flashback (My notes) ::Thinking::  
  
No-ones POV  
  
Lizzie was sitting next to Kate, waiting for their plane to be called. She hadn't expected Gordo to show up, seeing how she hadn't told him she was leaving. She had mentioned it to Miranda but she doubted she would remember ether.  
  
Just like Lizzie, Kate hadn't told anyone she was leaving ether. She had been madly in love with Ethan for the last three years but had never told anyone except for Lizzie. They had really become good friends, almost like they where sisters.  
  
Kate had been worried about Lizzie. She hadn't been feeling well and seemed to be throwing up a lot. Lizzie kept on saying it was just a bug, but Kate new she was lying. At least this way, they where never going to have to see anyone that will judge them by there past.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I knew Kate had been worried about me, everyone had been worried about me. I knew what was wrong with me and had decided to tell Kate what exactly it was when we got to New York. I'm not sure how she's going to react, I just hope she's there for me.  
  
No-ones POV  
  
The two girl herd there flight being called over the intercom. They picked up their bags and headed for the gate. Nether one of them noticed the girl also walking towards the gate, that is until they ran into her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Kate said, picking up the things that had spilled.  
  
"It's okay." A familure voice told her. Kate looked up and was surprised to see Miranda standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'm going to NYU. I know I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I also want to ask your forgiveness for the way I've acted to the two of you?" Miranda told them as they walked threw the gate.  
  
"Sure. Where are you staying?" Kate asked.  
  
"Um. I haven't found a place yet." Miranda told them. They found three seats and sat down, Lizzie getting the window, Miranda in the middle, and Kate getting the last seat.  
  
"Well. We need one more person in our apartment, why don't you stay there?" Lizzie asked, looking at Kate who nodded.  
  
"Yea, that would be cool. And it would help us become friends again." Kate told her.  
  
"We'll. Sure. Sounds cool." Miranda agreed.  
  
"I have just one thing to say." Lizzie told them. "Good-bye California and hello new life." Lizzie finished, making the other two laugh.  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER.  
  
"Tell me again why where going back?" Miranda asked her best friends, Lizzie and Kate.  
  
"My cousins weeding, and I'm not going by myself." Kate told her.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and Kate had graduated from college a little over a year ago. Kate was a kindergarten teacher, Lizzie was a lawyer, and Miranda was a high school music teacher.  
  
They hadn't kept contact with anyone except their families. A month ago Kate's cousin had called her up and begged her to come home for her weeding. Kate had agreed as long that Lizzie and Miranda could come, who had been blacked mailed to.  
  
"This is going to be lots of fun, not." Miranda mumbled as the flight attendant told them they where landing.  
  
"Shut up, Lily is sleeping." Lizzie whispered to her.  
  
"Sorry. It's just, what if we run into Gordo. What are we going to do?" Miranda whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Lizzie whispered back.  
  
After they had gotten settled in their new apartment four years ago, Lizzie had told them that she was pregnant. She had refused to tell Gordo. Kate and Miranda had helped her raise Lily and now they all lived in a small house in New York.  
  
Lizzie was also scared about running into Gordo but she figured that worrying about wont stop it from happening, so she might as well stop.  
  
She stepped off the plain and quickly saw her parents. "Mom, Dad, Matt." She cried, hugging them to death.  
  
"Hello Lizzie. I"m so happy to see you again. Oh and there's my big girl. How was the flight Lily?" Mrs. McGuire asked, picking up Lily as Miranda and Kate made their way to their parents, who where standing right beside the McGuire's. No one noticed a pair of eyes watching them the whole time.  
  
It was about ten minutes later when Miranda noticed a familure family over by the window. Than she noticed a boy about there age and she panicked.  
  
"Um. How bout we get out of here." Miranda told them, pushing them towards the bags.  
  
"Miranda, what's gotten into you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Look towards the window." Miranda whispered into her ear. Lizzie did what she was told. Gordo was standing there, looking straight at her. She paled.  
  
"Yea. Lets go." She quickly told them. Mr. McGuire had noticed their strange behavior and looked to where they had been looking at a few moments behind and everything came to place.  
  
"Lizzie. Your going to have to tell him sometime. I'm sure he's already figured it out by now. Why don't you go talk to him?" Mr. McGuire asked, confusing everybody but Lizzie and Miranda. Until they looked towards the window that is.  
  
"I can't." She said.  
  
"Look. We'll take Lily back to the house and you three go talk to him. Matt will leave his car so you can drive back." Mrs. McGuire told them. Matt gave his keys to Miranda and walked away.  
  
"But." Lizzie started to protest but decided better of it, since her parents where already heading towards the door.  
  
"Oh great. I told you we shouldn't have come." Miranda mumbled as they walked towards Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo, long time no see huh?" Kate asked, acting like nothing was happening.  
  
"Um. Yea." He agreed, confusion in his voice. "What are you guys doing here."  
  
"Where here for my cousins weeding." Kate told him.  
  
"Oh. How bout we go get something to eat and we could talk some more?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"But it looks like your waiting for someone." Miranda squealed.  
  
"Oh yea. My cousin. This will get me out of it, don't worry." Gordo told her. He walked over to his parents and a few moments later walked back to them. "Lets go." He told them.  
  
"Welcome back to Hilridge." Lizzie mumbled to herself.  
  
A/n: sorry its been so long. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
